


stay

by lornemalvo



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, also ive never written sex before oops, idk what happened with this, this is not what the person requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Lester asking Lorne to stay as it's not safe for him to go yet and that stay for few hours turn into something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay

Lester had never been very sentimental after sex. He was so used to Pearl having her orgasms and then completely ignoring him, or even her helping him get off then turning off the lights immediately afterwards. Even in high school, when he first lost his virginity to a Michigan girl named Lisa, he never expected any after care. Though, just like Lorne said Lester brought a side in him, he suspected Lorne brought out a new side in himself.

They had sex for the first time a month after their first kiss. Lester remembers it vividly. Lorne had been watching something bloody on TV, Lester too shy to watch the blood splatter across the screen. It had started with Lester giving Lorne a soft kiss, mumbling how he needed sleep for work tomorrow. Lorne had shook his head and wrapped and tight arm around Lester's waist. The next commercial break found Lester straddling Lorne's skinny hips, eyes squeezed shut as they kissed.

Lorne carried them up to Lester's bedroom, the smaller man spluttering the whole time about how he could walk. Without a word Lorne had produced a bottle of lube, popping the cap and tugging down Lester's pants simultaneously. The cool fingers pressing against Lester's hole made his breath hitch, but he stayed silently, breathing rapidly through his nose. 

"Lorne."

The man barely looked up, a slight shift of his eyebrows the only indication that he had listened to Lester. The finger pressed into him and Lester squeaked, clenching up around the foreign intrusion. A second and third were added rapidly, pushing into him and stretching, scissoring the ring of muscle. Lester didn't know anything about anal sex, save for what was happening to him at the moment, but he supposed that he was stretched enough after the fingers pulled out. The lube popped open again and he turned onto his belly, remembering how Pearl never wanted to see him during sex.

"Lester."

"L-Lorne."

"You're facing the wrong way."

Lester was confused for a moment before Lorne's callused hands gripped his hips and gently rolled him onto his back. Soon after Lorne was tucked between his legs, cock lubed up and a condom rolled on, pushing the blunt head into Lester and rocking slowly inside. 

The tears started suddenly, Lester not realizing he was crying until Lorne was staring down at him with a confused expression. He tried to explain about Pearl never wanting to see his face, but the words were lost in his sniffles and splutters. Lorne's movements had slowed to a gentle rocking and they were both silent for a moment before a Lorne began speaking. Lester was almost entranced in how he described in detail everything Lester did that made him smile, the noises he made when confused, or after they kissed. No new tears fell, nor were there anymore words, and Lester wrapped his arms around Lorne's neck to pull him close, panting and gasping into Lorne's ear as they both came. 

After a beat, Lorne pulled out, tossed the condom aside, and began to dress, Lester curled into a shivering mess in the middle of his queen sized bed and Pearls floral sheets soaking up his come. He sat up and reached out to snatch Lorne's hand halfway through him putting on his pants. 

"Stay. Please."

Lorne stared down at his with a cold expression before nodding and tugging off the clothes he had put on. Lester shifted over to let the other man in beside him, pulling the covers over both of their shoulders. He fumbled with his position for a moment before tucking his face into the crook of Lorne's neck, knees drawn up to his chest.They were both silent the rest of the night, and Lester woke up alone, something he expected. 

What he didn't expect was the smell of eggs wafting up from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely not the prompt im so sorry
> 
> lornester.tumblr.com


End file.
